Cat the Serial Killer
by Kamon24121
Summary: Cat just so happens to be a serial killer. Say goodbye to the Cat we know...


Cat Valentine sat in court for the thousandth time.

She looked down at her hands and grunted.

They were in hand cuffs, again, because yesterday she was arrested, Cat Valentine was a serial killer and all her friends, or so she thought, were her victims.

The judge called her up and recalled all her wrong doings.

"Caterina Michelle Valentine." The judge said.

Cat was walked up to the judge's table by two big men and then they walked back to where she was sitting before.

She looked into the judge's eyes and batted her eyelashes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You indeed killed 4 people right?" the judge asked her.

"Five actually…" Cat recalled.

The rethought and nodded to herself. The croud gasped at her seriousness.

"Okay. You killed 5 people then?" the judge asked her again.

"Yes, ma'am," Cat managed to get out without showing her annoyance of repeating the same thing over and over and over again.

"Well, I'm sorry dear, but I have to ask…" the judge stated and took a long and very dramatic pause.

"Were you or were you not diagnosed with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder?" the judge asked.

"Yes!" Cat was about to loose it again and probably go back in jail for another month.

The judge cleared her throat and nodded her head to the two men. The big men got up again and escorted Cat back to her seat.

"Two months." The judge announced to the court after a few minutes and then Cat was taken away.

When Cat finally got to her cell she gladly sat on the bed as the big men closed her behind bars.

Luckly she didn't get a cell mate so she didn't have to kill any more people who annoyed her for a while.

In her head she remembered every kill and everyone she'd killed.

Cat smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep in her new bed in prison.

It wasn't the most comfortable bed but it was suprisingly not that bad.

When she finally drifted off to sleep she relived every single kill and remembered every single betrayal from her so called friends.

The first was Tori; she was the sweetest and that's why she had to go first.

She took Cat's sweet girl spot and she was getting all of the attention.

Even Beck stopped looking at Jade the same way and started developing feelings for this new Tori girl.

She snickered as she thought up the plan to kill Tori and almost asked for Jade's help but she knew she couldn't.

The night of Tori's first play, Cat sent her some flowers.

What Tori didn't know was that Cat hadn't put who it was from in the card.

And even worse in the middle of the bouquet were a bunch of hidden bush daisies which Tori was terribly allergic to.

Since she had told Cat almost everything about her and thought that she was her new best friend, she took everything Tori had told her about herself and used it against her.

In the end Tori technically killed herself; that's what Cat thought to this day.

It was easy to get out of this kill because everyone automatically suspected Jade.

When they found out that Tori had died, they rescheduled the play and had Jade play the new role as the lead since afterall she was Tori's understudy.

Cat became Jade's understudy and one day she felt a little left out since she hadn't had a lead role in any of the plays since Tori had shown up and now that Jade had it, she had to go too.

Sadly, it pained Cat to kill Jade because in many ways she was a lot like her.

Jade always knew her as the cheery and hyper one, not the psycotic and creepy one who was going to go off and kill her best friend for a lead role in a silly high school play.

It wasn't hard to pretend to come by after school and help with the lighting for Jade.

Cat didn't even flinch when she told Jade to adjust the one wire and when she did, Cat wasn't going to back out of her plan.  
She electricuted Jade to death; she electricuted her best friend to death and when people found out, she still got away with it.

People automatically thought Beck did it out of jealousy that Jade supposably killed his former crush Tori Vega with the bush daisies to snag her lead role, but Cat knew.

No one ever found out but Beck had his suspisions; Cat even had to ask Beck out and show him that her "love" proved that she didn't do it and that it was probably a loose wire or something that killed Jade.

Beck acually fell for Cat's act and she kept it up for a long time; he saw her as the cheery/hyper girl just like Jade had and Cat never showed him the other side of her.

If he ever knew the way she truely was, he'd probably kill her himself or send her to jail, she'd thought...and that's just what had happened.

Cat woke up mad at Beck, as usual and obviously, since he was the main reason she was in this place.

It was also parcially her fault because she had been caught by him killing his best friends one by one; if she had known he was watching, she wouldn't have been doing it there where she could be spotted so easily by someone.

She hated herself for being caught and she hated him for seeing her kill Robbie and Andre; once she got out, Beck was her next victim and after that she would have killed every single friend she'd known at Hollywood Arts.

Cat put her hands over her head and tried to calm herself down; she hated being this way but nothing helped, no medication and no anything.

She tried almost everything: shots, medications, shrinks, everything you had to try in order to cure what she had, but none of them even showed any signs that they were going to help.

One of the guards opened up her door and threw in her food; they only got one meal a day, it was horrible looking stuff but it wasn't as bad as it looked and since she only got one meal a day at this prison, she sucked it up and tried to get the best of it.

Cat munched and chompted hungrily half chewing her food and finished quickly, throwing her tray angrily across the room wishing there was more, but understanding that there were other people like her in here that weren't allowed any food at all.

She was thankful that she was at least allowed to have even this little bit even if it didn't always satisfy her.


End file.
